


Slutty Little Angel

by Destiel_All_The_Way



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_All_The_Way/pseuds/Destiel_All_The_Way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are trying something new in the bedroom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slutty Little Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always great. I'm a new author so tips and correction would be greatly appreciated. Sorry if this is no good. Enjoy! :D

Dean was up to four fingers in Castiel's ass. The stretch of his hole was obscene, and squelching noises could be heard from each thrust of Dean's hand. Cas knew he should be disgusted by the sound but all he could do was moan louder. 

"Beautiful baby. You're doing so well for me. You just opened right up for my fingers didn't you?" Dean said. He caressed the flushed skin on his back with the hand that wasn't buried deep in his boyfriend's sloppy hole. 

While pouring a bit more lube into his hand he said, "Alright baby, I'm going to need you to relax for this next part. Deep breaths for me." He could feel Cas' channel loosen up a bit as he breathed deeply. "There you go, that's it," he praised. 

Applying more pressure to his cunt he felt his hand start to slip farther and farther into the tight wet heat. Cas screamed in pleasure from the wide stretch his boy pussy was going through. He sucked in a sharp breath and there was a moment of dead silence before Dean's hand slid the rest of the way in. 

"Fuck! That's so god damn hot Cas! Oh my god, I love the way that greedy little cunt of yours sucks up my fist." He curled his fingers and started slowly thrusting his fist in and out of Cas while pumping his own cock with the other hand. 

Cas was whimpering and panting as he was brought closer and closer to the edge. Dean hit that magic place inside of him once, twice, three times and then he was cumming all over the sheets. 

Castiel's hole clenching tightly around his fist, as if his hand was a cock it could milk, was enough to send Dean over the edge as well. A cry of Cas' name falling from his lips. 

They both sat there panting for a few moments Dean carefully pulled his hand out of Cas' abused cunt. His cock gave a valiant twitch when he saw how Castiel's ass gaped, but it was much too soon for him to be able to get it up again. He gently flipped Cas over onto his back and kissed him. After a few minutes of their tongues languidly moving together Dean pulled away and got up to grab something that would clean the cum off their bodies. Once they were all clean he laid down and pulled the covers over their naked bodies before pulling his boyfriend into his arms. 

"Good night Cas. I love you," he said and planted a kiss on top of his head. Cas was already asleep, but as Dean's eyes started to slip shut, he heard a whispered,

"I love you too."

THE END


End file.
